Silver Girl
by ThoseDamDemigods
Summary: Years after Jem leaves Shanghai, family turns up at the London Institute. Unknown to them, demons are planning on attacking their home and take the twins with them. While planning for a wedding for Jem and Tessa, Will manages to find love with the most unexpected person; Jem's sister. Can their love survive hte strain of a shadowhunter's life, or will it crumble?
1. Do you remember me?

A/N-I love TID so I thought, why not write something? Well I was clueless as of what to write then it hit me! 'What if Jem had a sister?' So bam! This popped out :) Enjoy 3 Also in this Jem is born with his hair and eyes silver, and he doesn't need the medicine cause what are the odds of both Jem and his sister needing it?

_**Disclaimer- I don't own TID if I did it would be Jessa from the start whole time **_

**_Silver Girl_**

_Of Jems and Jades_

_Chapter One- Do you remember me?_

Jem was walking the hallways of the London Institute when he remembered something for his childhood, a girlish giggle, one of a child no older than a young him. Then he heard it, it came from a deep place in his mind, a voice, his father's,

_"Come Ke Yu __Xuapan, let's go find Ke Jian Ming, I think he might be hiding in the training room."_

The memory brought him to his knees in the hallway, how could he forget? His own sister, _his twin_, the two of them should have a stronger bond than him and William. Tears came to his eyes, he was so selfish, his sister was probably dead along with his parents and he didn't even realize.

"Jem, are you okay? James, can you hear me?" His head shot up and he saw the blue eyes of William, his parabatai. "James, answer me."

Jem looked back down at his hands, and knotted them together, "Ke Yu Xuapan, I forgot her there, I left her with my parents. I completely forgot about her and I just realized it,"

He lifted his head up and, Will saw tears threatening to spill over," Am I a bad person for forgetting her Will? I should have thought of her first, but I left her. I left her William!" Jem broke down in tears after he said it, large sobs escaping his mouth. Will had never seen his parabatai like this, but he knew he had to do something before James destroyed himself. He sat down next to him and pulled Jem's head to his chest, "It's okay James, you were scared and little, anyone would have done the same thing in your position."

He held Jem tighter had his sobs grew louder, clutching him to his chest. He was desperate to calm him, and he saw Tessa walking down the hall, looking worried, "What happened is Jem okay?" She knelt down in front of the parabatai, her dress flooding around her. She placed her delicate hand on Jem and his head shot up. "Tessa.", his voice was hoarse and his eyes were puffy and red. She had never seen him like this, "Jem, come here." He slowly leaned over to her, and she wrapped her small arms tightly around him. Jem collapsed as Will and Tessa both held him.

His sobs slowly stopped, turned into whimpers, and then stopped all together. All the while, Tessa and Will never let him go. The hall was silent and Jem let out a small, "Thank you." Tessa kissed his head and Will only hugged him tighter. This side of Jem scared both Tessa and Will, they'd never seen it before, "What caused all this James?" Jem sighed and leaned back against the wall, Tessa and Will copying him, all of their legs stretched out.

"I was going to go to the training room and I got a memory of my childhood in Shanghai, before Yanluo. My father and sister were looking for me and I was hiding behind the curtain next to them. We were playing a game, my father was trying to find her and I. I-I forgot about her, I left her there. I just-how could I forget her, she and I had a stronger bond than the two of us William, and I left her." Tessa laid her head on Jem's shoulder,and he laid his on hers,  
"You were young Jem and you were dying, it's okay."

Jem looked up at the clock on the wall with guilt in his eyes, "Let's go, it's almost time for supper, if we miss it Sophie and Charlotte will have our heads." Will jumped up and Jem reached down and held his hand out for Tessa," I think all of us could use some food after this." His smile was samll, but at least he was smiling.

* * *

Ke Yu Xuapan was walking the streets of East London when she felt it, a small tug in her chest. It wasn't painful, more like it was leading her somewhere. Slowly she moved across the large city, going where the tug was more forceful, when it was almost painful she stopped, a large church stood in front of her. _'It's so beautiful' _she thought. Her footsteps echoed on the cobblestone as she walking to the door, the wood felt smooth on her hand as she softly knocked. She didn't know what, but she was drawn to this place. The door opened and her eyes snapped to the two people in the doorway, shock was the only way she felt, _that boy she knew him, he looked like her. _Just as their eyes locked she felt the world spinning and she fell forwards, the dark haired one rushing to catch her.

"James, don't just stand there help me damnit!", was what she would of heard if she hadn't fainted, and the name the silver boy whispered, _Yu Xuapan_ should has registered as hers and everything would have clicked as to _who _he was.

In the infirmary Jem was pacing the floor his silver eyes darting to the body of Yu Xuapan every few seconds. "What if she doesn't wake up William? I can't lose her again! What was she even doing here in the first place?" Will rolled his eyes and pulled Jem into the chair in between him and Tessa, "She'll be fine Jem; Magnus did everything he could to try to get her to wake up, remember?"

Tessa had her small hands holding one of Jem's and it seemed to calm him, but not by much. "Jem, look at me she will be fine, the only thing that happened was she fainted from shock, after nine years of not seeing you and then she finds you on the other side of a mysterious door? That would cause anyone to be shocked." Tessa told him gently.

Jem leaned forward and put his head in his hands," She has to be okay, _she has to._"

"Where am I? Why am I in this bed?" a small groggy voice interrupted what Will was about to say to Jem, and Jem's head shot up, his silver eyes wide with happiness. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed, "Yu Xuapan? Do you remember me?" She looked at Jem with calculating eyes, taking her time scanning his face and finally they landed on his eyes and a look of astonishment went across her face," Jian Ming, *Ni qu nalile, wo yizhi zai daochu zhao ni! Wo zai nail Tamen shi shui?" Jem could see the confused looks on Will and Tessa's faces from the corner of his eye and gave them a bright smile one not even Will had seen before,"*Ni zai Lundun Xueyuan. Wo yijing zaizheli zhule, iyn wei lai fu laizi Shanghai. Hei toufa de nanhai shi Weilian Herondale, ta shi wo de parabatai, he nuhai tai sha gelei, ta shi wo de weihunfu. Tamen, n, bu zhidao putinghua, yexu women yinggai shuo yingyu, shi tamen nenggoul ijie women ma?" A bright blush decorate her pale cheeks as she nodded, Jem sat next to her and held her hand tightly," Hello, um I'm, uh Jade." Tessa was the first to react, she stood and hugged Jade,"I'm glad you could join us here. Jem has been worried sick about you."

Jade seemed hesitant but wrapped her small arms around Tessa,"Thank you, I haven't really had a permanent home since Shanghai." Tessa stepped back a smiled,"I should go and tell Sophie to have another plate set out for breakfast tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." Jade watched as Tessa quickly kissed Jem on the cheek and walked out.

"Well I should be off too, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight James," Jade looked up as he took her small hand in his large one," Goodnight to you too, Jade." and he quickly leaned down and kissed her hand. Jem shook his head as his parabatai left the room," Don't worry about that, he's like that to every girl he sees. Come with me, I can take you to your room." As they left the room, they didn't notice the shadow in the window, nor the way its red eyes brightened at the sight of Jade.

* * *

**Here's the translations for the Mandarin that they spoke:**

***James, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where am I, who are they?**

***You're in the London Institute; I've lived here since the Clave took me away. The dark haired one is William Herondale, he's my parabatai, the girl is Tessa Gray, and she's my fiancée. They, um, don't know Mandarin; maybe we should speak English so they can understand us?**

**Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll have time to work more on the second chapter tomorrow when I take my road trip. Reviews give me motivation :)**

**Be Dauntless,**

**ThoseDamDemigods**


	2. Night Terrors

**A/N- Sorry if this one seems a little rushed, I couldn't really get the words out and I was having trouble thinking of what to put, I defiantly will come back later and do some major editing! The demon she's running from in her dream is inspired from Doctor Who's Weeping Angels. I just love that show and Matt Smith's Christmas special had me crying :( Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I'm in the process of moving from Texas to Oklahoma and I'm switching schools and everything is a whirlwind right now. Enjoy :) **

_**Disclaimer- I don't own TID if I did it would be Jessa from the start whole time**_

_Silver Girl_

_Of Jems and Jades_

_Chapter Two-Night Terrors_

_The leaves crinkled under my bare feet as I ran, the runes on my arms helping me. I turn my head and see the stone figure stop, his dark hands clawed and reaching for me. I could hear it moving on the ground as soon as my head turned back, I only wish I had a mirror or something. _

"_Jade, over here!" I stop and turn quickly so the stone demon stops, "Will, is that you?" I try to look around quickly for him, but place my eyes back on the demon, fearing where it will send me if I look away."In the trees, hurry jump!" I could feel my eyes watering as I tried to keep my eyes open, "I can't, the demon is going to move if I blink!" I gasp in surprise as he jumps down behind him, his looking straight at its head," Go, I've got this."_

_I shake my head," Will it wants me, you have to go." I could tell he was trying not to yell at me out of frustration, "Jade just go, I promised Jem I would protect you. He's right above you just jump." I shake my head again, "I can't let you do this for me Will, if we can just get a mirror or something, we can both go." I saw another demon coming up behind Will, "Will there's another one behind you! Turn around!" I watched in slow motion as he turned around and in a second he was gone, to another time period, where, we can't possibly know._

I woke up with a start and moaned in pain as my head collided with another one, I opened my eyes and looked up at the beautiful blue irises that belonged to the one and only William Herondale, " , what are you doing in my room?" He looked around as if he was memorizing where everything should be, "Well I should be asking why you were screaming my name, James might get the wrong idea if he heard you."

I blushed a deep red at what he was suggesting, "If you are suggesting that I would be stupid enough to ever do _that_ with you then I would ask you to please leave." I looked up at him and glared harshly, "Also if you must know it was a night terror I was having, they are quite frequent so they are nothing new to me."

If I didn't know any better I would say that the look on his face was concerning, but it went away as fast as it came, "You should tell Jem, he would want to know. We could call Magnus Bane and see if he could help you, night terrors aren't something you should have to deal with every night." I looked up at his eyes, I could see honesty and...love? No, not love nor affection, just honesty.

"I wouldn't want to have to travel all the way here just for me, or a Silent Brother, it would be troublesome for everyone. I'm sure that they mean nothing so we can leave them alone." I stood and opened the door leading to the hallway, " could you please leave, I would like to go back to sleep." He gave a short nod, and swiftly walked out. With a sigh I closed the door and walked over to the window sitting on the edge, the London skyline was beautiful at night; I would have to draw it sometime.

**Will's POV**

I gave Jade a nod and walked out the door, hearing a soft click behind me, I ran a hand through my messy hair and started towards Jem's room; if she wasn't going to tell him, then I would. I gave his door three quick knocks before I opened the door. I wasn't surprised to see Tessa in here with him, watching as he played his violin. "Good evening Tessa, Jem." Tessa looked over from Jem to me and patted the bed, "Are you okay? You look frustrated Will."

Jem stopped playing when she heard Tessa say that, and turned to me, "What happened." I sighed and leaned back on the bed, I could feel both their eyes on me, "I woke up and I could hear screaming from down the hall, with what has happened the past few months, I thought the worst and went to find out what was going on. It was Jade, she was screaming for me, why I don't know, and when I woke her up she sat up so fast she hit her head on mine. She told me that she has been having night terrors every night. I told her she should tell you, we could get Magnus Bane or a Silent Brother to make sure that she's okay, but she refused profusely and asked me to leave. I, of course, left and came straight here."

Jem let out a loud groan and leaned it head against the wall," I knew something was off with her," he walked over to the chair by his desk and sat down, "When we were little, both of us would have night terrors all the time, sometimes we would have the same one repeating. Our parents would go out in the woods behind our house and get some things to make medication, and demons would attack, they'd get killed then the demons would break into our Institute. Right before they would kill us we would both wake up. So whenever our parents would say that they were leaving, we would force them to stay inside." Tessa walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders rubbing soothing circles to calm him down, I was only a few feet away, but I could see how tense his arms were. He looked...almost angry.

"Jem why don't we go to bed? I think you've had enough drama for a few days." Tessa put a hand on his tense arm and softly pushed him down on the bed, " Will and I are going to leave so you can rest." I knew Tessa didn't want to leave, but he needed to be alone right now, she knew that and I could feel it. With a sigh, Jem slipped under the thin covers on his bed and Tessa kissed his forehead," Goodnight, Jem." I gave Jem a nod as Tessa and I slipped out of his room, she turned to me with a hard look on her face, " Watch him Will, he isn't feeling well." She turned and walked across the hall to her room, no doubt she would return to Jem's later tonight. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark hair, to the library I go.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible :) **

**Be Dauntless,**

**ThoseDamDemigods.**


End file.
